tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daimler SP250
| width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | successor = | designer = }} The Daimler Dart was a sports car built by British manufacturer Daimler in Coventry. It was launched at the 1959 New York Motor Show, and its greatest success was in the American market. It had a fibreglass body, four wheel Girling disc brakes, and a 2.5 litre Hemi-head V8 designed by Edward Turner. Although really a two seater, the car had a small bench rear seat. Daimler were soon forced to drop the Dart name when threatened with legal action by Chrysler’s Dodge division, the car was then renamed the Daimler SP250.http://www.ultimatecarpage.com/frame.php?file=car.php&carnum=2404 UltimateCarPage SP250 Dart (Retrieved 29 November 2006) Versions * A-spec The original A-spec version could do , but the chassis, a “14-gauge ladder frame with cruciform bracing” based on the Triumph TR-3, flexed so much that doors came open, marring its reputation.http://www.is-it-a-lemon.com/used-car-history/daimler-sp250.htmIs-it-a-lemon Daimler SP250 (Retrieved 29 November 2006). Bumpers (fenders) were originally an optional extra. * B-spec Jaguar bought Daimler in 1960, and were immediately concerned about the chassis flex. They brought out the B-spec version with extra outriggers on the chassis and a strengthening hoop between the A posts. There were also other detail improvements, including an adjustable steering column. * C-spec There was a C-spec version introduced in 1963 with some additional luxuries as standard equipment. 2,645 were produced. Jaguar built a prototype replacement (known as the SP252) with a neater body style but decided not to proceed with production. Ogle Design produced a coupe version called the SX250, but this was not taken up by Daimler and the body design was later used for the Reliant Scimitar. Specification *ENGINE: V type, eight cylinder, water cooled, OHV, Bore , Stroke , Capacity 153 cubic inches (2547 cc) Single high camshaft operated valves through short alloy pushrods. Double heavy duty valve springs. Aluminium alloy hemispherical cylinder heads. Stiff 5 main bearing crankshaft, dynamically balanced. Compression ratio 8.2:1 Twin SU carburettors. bhp 140 @ 5800 rpm. Max Torque at 3600 rpm. SU electric fuel pump. *IGNITION: Coil and distributor with auto and vacuum control. *LUBRICATION: Submerged gear type oil pump. Full flow filter. Sump capacity 1.75 US gallons. *COOLING SYSTEM: Pressurised radiator with fan, pump and thermostat control. *TRANSMISSION: 4 speeds with synchromesh on top three ratios. Provision for overdrive. Automatic optional. *REAR AXLE: Hypoid bevel 3.58:1 *STEERING: Cam type. *SUSPENSION: Independent front with coil springs. Half elliptics at rear. Oversize dampers. *BRAKES: Discs on all four wheels, hydraulic operation. See also: Daimler 2.5 & 4.5 Litre V8 Engines Optional extras The following items could be ordered to fit on the standard car: *Wire wheels *Adjustable steering column *Hard top *Front and rear bumpers *Windscreen washers *Heater *Fog lights *Seat belts Performance A car with hard top tested by The Motor magazine in 1960 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0- in 8.9 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £1489 including taxes. Appearances in films & books * Modesty Blaise had an ivory-coloured Dart in the early book versions of her adventures, and it also appeared occasionally in the comic strip. * A Dart features briefly in the film The Fast Lady. * A green Dart was used in the ITV Series Heartbeat in 2005. * Other film appearances can be found at : http://www.imcdb.org/vehicles.php?make=Daimler&model=SP+250&modelMatch=1&modelInclModel=on Die-Cast Models * Spot-on produced a model of the SP250 in the 1960s, available in a number of colours including red and light blue. * Crossway introduced a model in 2007, available in various colours and with or without the hood up. Sources External links * http://www.daimler.co.uk/daimlermodels/html/dart.htm SP250 Category:Sports cars Category:GRP bodied vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Daimler SP250 Category:Vehicles introduced in 1959 Category:250 (model number)